


Still Here

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Billy have a rough night after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompts of cover, bloom, knife, right.

It's at a dive in Edmonton, after a show, and Joe's at the bar, got his arm slung around this skinny blonde, and Billy's just slouched in a corner booth, smoking, because it was a great show but it wore him out, emptied him, he hasn't got any him left to use for flirting.

And then this huge fucking guy walks in, starts screaming at Fern--her name is _Fern?!?_\--and at Joe, _get your hands off her you fucker, you've got no right,_ and Fern's yelling that she'll do what she wants, and Joe just looks amused. Until the huge guy pulls a knife.

Billy's trying to get his legs to work, trying to get out of the booth, it's like one of those dreams where the worst thing you can think of is happening and you can't _move_. But the bartender calmly says, "Jesus, Howie, I have to throw you out of here again you're banned for six months, you want that?" and Howie puts the knife away, mumbles, "Sorry," actually buys Joe a drink.

It's almost funny until Billy's trying to get to sleep that night, and every time his eyes close he just sees--things going different, the knife going _in_, blood blooming on Joe's shirt and stupid surprise spreading across his face.

It won't stop, until Billy climbs out of his own bed, _what the fuck am I doing_, and climbs into Joe's.

Joe's mostly asleep already, shoves at him grumpily, until Billy says, "Please," and he doesn't even know what he's asking. Joe gets his eyes halfway open and stares at him for a minute, and then grabs Billy's hand, pulls it to his chest, covers it with his own and closes his eyes again, and Billy drops into sleep counting Joe's breaths.

 

\---end---


End file.
